Mione in Time
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: Hermione lost everything be ause of Bellatrix. Her best friend. Her love. Her family. Even her life. She finds herself some where new.. Maybe a new start? Alternate Universe. Rates M for language, sexuality, mental and physical harm, and extreme violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Most of this chapter is taken from Chapter 23 for the Deathly Hollows. It has been modified slightly to fit this story. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in.**_

* * *

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Narcissa said as she turned away from the scene in front of her.

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . . the Mudblood." Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!" Bellatrix hit him across the face So hard Harry felt Ron shudder after the blow.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor  
is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make  
sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them—yet." She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or  
two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Harry could feel Ron shaking. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any  
moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of  
his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total  
darkness.

The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away  
before there was a terrible, drawn out pleading scream from directly above them.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against  
the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered. "HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Harry said. "Shut up. Ron, we need to work out a way—"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling—we need to get these ropes off—"

"Harry?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"  
Ron stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then  
Harry saw a shadow moving closer. "Harry? Ron?"

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, I expect so. . . . There's an old nail we use if we need to break  
anything. . . . Just a moment . . . "

Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix  
screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again, "HERMIONE!  
HERMIONE!"

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could hear Luna saying. "Mr. Ollivander, have you  
got the nail? If you just move over a little bit . . . I think it was beside the water  
jug." She was back within seconds.

"You'll need to stay still," she said. Harry could feel her digging at the rope's tough fibers to work the knots free.

From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE!?"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!" Hermione screamed Ron's name making him struggle harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's wrist.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm do—"

"My pocket!" said Ron, "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres the  
Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar, unable  
to rejoin their sources, they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flooding the  
underground room with light.

Harry saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, he caught sight of their fellow prisoners. Dean and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron," said Luna, and she began hacking at  
their bindings again. "Hello, Dean!"

From above came Bellatrix's voice. "You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Another terrible scream— "RON!"

"HERMIONE!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tel me the truth or, I  
swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!" Harry felt the ropes fall away and turned, rubbing his wrists, to see Ron  
running around the cellar, looking up at the low ceiling, searching for a trapdoor.

Dean, his face bruised and bloody, said "Thanks" to Luna and stood there,  
shivering, but Griphook sank onto the cellar floor, looking groggy and disoriented,  
many welts across his swarthy face.

Ron was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.

"There's no way out, Ron," said Luna, watching his fruitless efforts. "The  
cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here  
for a long time, he's tried everything."

Hermione was screaming for Bellatrix to stop again: The sound went through Harry like physical pain. Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of his scar, he too started to  
run around the cellar, feeling the walls for he hardly knew what, knowing in  
his heart that it was useless.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

"Nothing! PLEASE! We didn't even go to your-" Hermione's screams cut off her words and were echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as  
he pounded the walls with his fists.

Harry, in utter desperation, seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it. He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what—nothing happened—he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless—the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue—

Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy  
Manor, help us!"

The eye blinked and was gone.

Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard  
of mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and  
ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever,  
and next to him Ron was bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that  
dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside  
your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin,  
he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.  
"Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them  
that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please—"

He could hear someone scuttling own the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's  
shaking voice spoke from behind the door. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator  
and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness.

The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale  
and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again,  
dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment  
a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.

Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from  
his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst.

"DOB—!"

Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting, and Ron looked terrified at  
his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead. Draco marching Griphook  
to Bellatrix.

Dobby's enormous, tennis—ball shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling  
from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters,  
and it was clear that he was petrified. "Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you—?"

An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured  
again. He cut to the essentials.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded, his  
ears flapping. "And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again. "Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take  
them—take them to—"

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" The elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," said Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."  
As Harry spoke, his scar burned worse than ever, but as Hermione screamed again he shut it out, returning to the cellar and the horror of his own present. "Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"

They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud  
crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads. "Did you  
hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Harry and Ron stared at each other. "Draco—no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew  
that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the  
cellar.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. They  
had no choice: The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of  
three prisoners, they were lost. "Leave the lights on," Harry added, and as they  
heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the  
wall on either side of it.

"Stand back," cameWormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming  
in." The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently  
empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair.

Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's  
wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling  
his voice. Silently they struggled. Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver  
hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy  
voice. "All fine!"

Harry could barely breathe. "You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it: He wrenched himself  
free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the  
ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just  
as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it  
had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo the moment of weekness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his  
other hand. Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid  
from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably  
toward his own throat.

"No—" Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was  
no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant  
had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping  
his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!"

Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull  
the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use.  
Pettigrew was turning blue.

"Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing  
happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione  
gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his  
purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving Wormtail's body on the  
floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway  
leading to the drawing room.

Cautiously, they crept along it until they reached  
the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix  
looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his longfingered  
hands.

Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring. Ron saw a bloody word cut into her left forearm. He started to run up to her but Harry caught him around his middle and pulled him back.

"Not yet!" Harry hissed. Ron groaned looking over at Hermione.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

Harry waited, holding his breath, fighting against the prickling of his scar.  
"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it. "Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"  
And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark  
Mark.

At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open again. His true surroundings vanished And his grip around Ron loosened.

Bellatrix's voice pulled Harry back. "And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, if you want her."

"NOOOOOO!" Ron bursted away from Harry and into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; Bellatrix turned her wand to face Ron instead— "Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius,Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about.

Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands. Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting  
Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver  
knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how  
filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still  
holding Bellatrix's.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's  
throat. Harry saw beads of blood appear there and she wimppered in pain.

"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his  
feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder  
height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry  
Potter! Your death approaches!" Harry knew it; his scar was bursting with the pain of it, and he could feel Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark and stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them, and Harry could see no way out. "Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback  
takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you  
the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of  
them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a  
creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath  
it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier  
crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of  
Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering  
shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering  
his bloody face.

As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took the chance: He  
leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed  
all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his  
feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground.  
As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, Bellatrix sprang  
to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had  
directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the  
chandelier—?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old  
mistress. "You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix, but there was another loud crack, and  
Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.  
"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's  
wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby  
has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Hermione grimanced attempting to beam with pride for Dobby.

Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had  
moments, seconds before Voldemort was with them.

"Ron, catch—and GO!" he yelled, throwing one of the wands to him; then  
he bent down to tug Griphook out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the  
groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized  
Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate.  
As he turned into darkness he caught one last view of the drawing room  
of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was  
Ron's hair, and a blue of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room  
at the place where he was vanishing—

Ron's hand slipped off of Dobby.


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**I hope ths first chapter wasn't too slow. I needed to set up how everything started for Hermione. It's going to pick up from here. J**_.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in. 

* * *

Ron looked around with a unconcuois Hermione in his arms. Bellatrix laughed.

"Well well well," she sauntered over to them. Ron held Hermione protectively. "Looks like you'll be getting the girl after all Greyback." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ron's chest. "Move, and you die." She sneered at him. "Draco, come get the Mudblood."

Draco shuffled over to his Aunt and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders. Ron glared at his old class mate but Draco just looked at Hermione. he pulled her off to the side and checked he pulse. It was slow, but there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't move. Don't open your eyes. Don't do anything but stay alive. She's going to try to hurt him. I wont let-"

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. if he had not been so close to her face, he wouldn't have heard her. He was shocked she could even talk. Her body started to shudder.

"Because I've had a change of heart since The Dark Lord decided to make my mother his bitch." She winced slightly as Draco touched her shoulder. "Don't move Granger. Not until I say to at least."

He stood up before she could reply and looked back at Ron. Bellatrix still had her wand pointing at him. She thought of what to do next. She smiled her toothy grin. "How about we get information for the Blood trator now that the Mudblood is spent, hm?" She looked behind him and saw her knife. She sighed shaking her head. "Too bad it didn't hit that stupid elf. Oh well." She walked behind Ron to get it. "Now we can play with it on you."

Hermione shot up unable to stay down like Draco had told her to. She pointed the wand the Harry had thrown to Ron at Bellatrix. "Keep away from him!" she shouted.

Bellatrix smiled. "Did you want to play little Mudblood?" she inches closer to Ron with the knife pointed at him and her wand at Hermione. "Cissy, why don't you take the boy. Looks like she needs more time. Girl to girl!" Her wand lashed out at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed in pain. Ron lunged at Bellatrix.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron stopped mid lunge and froze. Narcissa flicked her wand at him and he rose up and floated over to her. She grimaced as he fell to the floor with a thud. She releaced he and he rounded on her. She handed him her wand and scilently motioned to her sister. Ron looked at her then nodded as he took the wand.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cackled as Hermione cried out withering in pain.

Ron looked at the new wand in his hand and pointed it at the small of Bellatrix's back. _"He said, 'You have to mean it to make it work'. He shuddered. 'I ment it but, my heart wasn't into it..'" _Harry'svoice echoed in Ron's head. He looked at the woman he loved as she withered in pain on the floor. Ron shook his head! _No! I will NOT sink to that level! _Ron moved closer and Bellatrix stopped and hovered over the girl.

"Where did Harry Potter go?" Ron raised the wand as Hermione looked at Bellatrix. Ahe saw Ron and he shook his head.

"Stupify." Bellatrix fell to the floor. Ron raced over to Hermione and propped up her head. He kissed her forehead and moved her hair. "Oh Mione. Are you okay?" She shuddered from the pain and reached up to touch his face. He kissed her hand. She smiled softly.

"Whe need to go." she said with a raspy vocie. Ron noded then bent his head to kiss her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione screamed as Ron dropped on top of her. Bellatrix stood up and grined. Hermione held onto Ron tighly screaming his name. Begging his to get up even though she knew he was dead. Bellatrix grabed Ron's lifeless body and threw it across the room and laughed as it slumped against the wall. "Who's going to save you now!?" She grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her to her feet. "No one."Bellateix whiapered triumphantly. She pointed her knife at Hermione's throat. Hermione let out a soft whimper. "Let's see how dirty your blood really is." She pressed the knife to Hermione's throat and began to cut her open. A gold bead of blood driped out. Bellatrix put her knife away and pur her finger to the blood. "Gold blood eh?" She sneared. "What charm are you useing you little bitch?" Bright light shown from the cut in Hermione's neck blinding the woman. She dropped Hermione and the girl scrambled over to Ron and the other wands. She pulled Ron up just as Voldemort appeared into the room. He lifted what should have been his eye brow in wonder and she dissaperated.

* * *

**_Sorry this is next one will be longer but not as long as the fist was. I hope ya'll like it. R&R please and thank you! xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**This is rated M for a reason ya'll. Let's just say Hermione goes a bit mental. J**_.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I'm putting them in. 

* * *

They landed in an open field with a small pond feet away. They were covered in gold dust and were encased in a small circle of it. Hermione laid Ron out flat. She pointed Narcissa's wand at his chest.

"Rennervate."

Nothing happened.

"Rennervate!"

Nothing happened.

"RENNERVATE!"

His body jumped. Her breath caught in her throat. She leaned down and put her ear by Ron's mouth to hear him breath..

She sat there for six minutes waiting..

Slowly, hot wet tears rolled down her dirt and blood stained face and dropped onto his broad chest. She pushed herself away from Ron. The girl pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, put her forehead on her knees and rocked back and forth. Chanting softly, "Please come back, Ron."

The poor girl sat like that until the sun went down and it became cold. She stood up slowly and walked over to Ron. She saw something in his hand that she hadn't noticed before. She cried out in joy. It was her little purple purse! She carefully took the purse from his cold hand doing her best not to touch him. It being hours after he died, rigor mortis had already come and gone, his hand opened as she began to pull on the purse. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was a note. She sat back and opened it.

_Hermione, I already know something bad will happen to one of us. I've known since I came back. I knew something bad was going to happen the moment I left you and Harry.. I'm so sorry Hermione. For every thing over the years. For making fun of you our first year. For not being able to save you our second year. For being a prat our third year. For breaking your heart our fourth year. For being a prat our fifth year. For breaking your heart our sixth year. For leaving you because I was jealous.. I love you Hermione. I always have. I always will._

_ -Ron_

Hermione had to read to note twelve times to understand what it said. She cried as she read. She folded it back up and put it in a hidden compartment in her purse. She dug in her purse and found a back up tent. She pulled it out and set it up. She then levitated Ron into the tent and stet him on the bed. She went back out to set up wards and to get fire wood. As she was getting fire wood, she convinced herself that Ron was just sleeping. When she came back with a small pile of sticks, she set them up out side of the tent and sit down. She crept into the tent and saw Ron 'sleeping'. She sighed and knew she couldn't do this.

"Ron," she whispered. She saw him stir. She smiled. "Wake up Ron. I bet your hungry."

He lifted himself up on an elbow and yawned. "Mmm. What are we having Mione?"

She went through her purse and sighed. "I could try and do something with these mushrooms?"

He sat up completely and shrugged. "Sure love. Would you like some help?"

She nodded and smiled as she took the mushrooms out of her purse. Ron got up and put his frozen hands on her waist. She shivered. "Go light the fire love. You're frozen."

He chuckled. "I don't even feel cold." He left to go light the fire outside of the tent. He stood there warming his hands. She waved her wand over the mushrooms and they became a feast that rivaled anything the house elves at Hogworts could make. She smiled.

"Ron, it's ready." He sauntered back in and pulled her close to his chest.

"Good. Because I'm starving." Her hands were pressed against his chest. She blushed.

"Ron, the foo-"

He kissed her softly silencing her. She stood there stunded for a moment and the reaponded. He ran his fingers up and down her spine and she laced her arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly to look at her but she wove her fingers in his hair and pulled him back. He smiled against her lips and she bit his lower lip in disappoval. He pulled her closer so she was flush against him. His hands traveled slowly down her back to her bottom. She stopped slightly unsure. He gave her a reasuring squease as he gently probed her lips with his tongue.

_What am I doing?_

She pulled back slightly to look at him. He stopped and moved his hands back up to her back. He looked her in the eyes. " I love you Hermione. Please. Let me show you how much I love you."

Her eyes widened. "R.. Really?"

"Yes Hermione. I love you. I want to show it to you if you'll let me."

She considered his offer then nodded slowly. A smile spread across his face. _It looks wrong.. Almost detached.. _She shrugged mentally and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and moved her to the bed. He laid her down softly and kisses her. _  
_

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." She nodded and he laid on top of her careful not to crush her. He tilted her head back and kisses the base of her throat. She let out a softl moan. He smiled as his hands made their way to the heam of her shirt. He kissed along her jaw line as his hands slipped up her shirt.

He kissed back up to her mouth as he lifted her up to sit. He broke the kiss momentaraly to pull her shirt off. She fought the urdge to cover herself. He looked at her a moment. "So beautiful." he whispered. She blushed. He kissed above each breast and she lulled her head backwards. His hands when to her back to make sure she stayed sitting up. One hand moved to the clasp on her bra. He unclasped it and she let it fall away. He loomed and her small round breasts. He softly ran his fingers on them. "So soft." She shuddered slightly. He laid her down slowly and traced her nipples. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. He kissed the top of her breasts as he took them in both hands. She sighed in pleasure. He kissed down her softly to the heam of her jeans. He slowly unbuttons and unzips her jeans. He kisses above her cotten panties and slowly pulls her pants down. She looks down to watch him. He sees her watching and licks the crotch of her panties. She hits the bed and moans loudly. He smiles and slips her panties down and kisses her sex softly. She sighs loudly and runs her fingers through his hair. He looks up at her and they make eye contact.

But not really. Where his eyes should be are dark gapping holes. He smiles a toothy grin and he becomes Bellatrix. She screams and tires to move away. Bellatrix digs her nails into Hermione's tighs and bites her clit.

Hermione bolted up in the darkness and looked around. She saw Ron laying a few feet away from her. She got up slowly realizing she had fallen asleep from her fetal potision. She walked over stiffly and remebered that he was dead. She sat next to him and kissed his forehead and cried.

* * *

**_Sorry about that one. I felt like it was necessery to show how the abuse from Bellatrix and seeing Ron die had messed with her mentally. Please remeber to leave me a reivew or drop me a PM. The feed back is wonderful! I'll post a new chapter monday! Have a great weekend! xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I'm putting them in.**_

* * *

Hermione looked around for a good spot. She levitated Ron's body as she spots a bearch and aspen tree. She smiled softly seeing how they were intertwined. They clung to each other like the were holding on to each other to live. She placed his body in front of her. She took a branch off the ground and transfigured it into a shovel. She dug for hours. Finally, when she decided that it was deep enough, she looked over at him. She had been avoiding to look at him since her dream. It had been so real...

She got out of the hole and put the shovel down. She walked over to him and sat down. Hermione brushed a piece of hair out of Ron's cold face. Tears started to run down her dirty face. She kissed his forehead and eased him out of his jacket and held it close to her face and inhaled deeply.

_Mmmm. _She smiled to herself._ It still smells like peppermint and fresh cut grass._

She put the jacket on and notices that there was something heavy in one of the pockets. She took the jacket off and decided to look later. She went through his jean pockets just incase there was anything in them. She went through the last pocket and found a locket. She sat back and looked at it. Fresh tears started to fill her eyes. It was a gold hear-shapped locket with 'R&H' engraved in cursive. She opened the locket to see that on one side, it was a picture of Ron and Hermione that Harry had taken at the end of their first year and on the other was a picture of them smiling and dancing at Bill and Flur's wedding. She smiled remembering how he had looked when he first walked into the light.

_His red hair made him blend in with the people around him but his height and build made him stand out. She smiled as she hid in a corner to gawk1 March 1980 at him without being noticed. She noticed the way his muscles were noticable under his shirt and jacket. She bit her lower lip as he laughed with Harry over a joke wishing she could claim those lips for her own. She noticed how big his hands were and wondered what they would feel like on the small of her back or on her naked skin. She played with her hair noticing a wetness spreading between her legs. She fought the urge to pull him away and to let him claim her as she knew he would if he was given the chance. And she was more than willing to let him. She sighed as he casually ran a hand through his hair and wished she could run her hands through it. She wondered what it felt like..._

She wiped the tears on the back of her hands and put the locket on. She gave him a longing look then levitated him into his resting spot. She levitated the dirt on top of him wishing she could do more. She looked up at the trees and found where the intertwined together and wrote with her wand:

'Ronald Billius Weasley

Best Friend and Love of My Life

March 1, 1980 - March 27, 1998

_Always the tone of surprise_'

She sat at the foot of Ron's grave and put his jacket on. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

**_So, this is earlier than expected but, I bet ya'll are happy for that after that last chapter. But, I am sorry for any tears that were shed. This was hard for me to type. Being so attached to Hermione and all, I had to do this chapter right. The next few will be scattered around her adventures on her own until she meets someone who will change her life. Please leave me a review! Even if it's to call me horrible names, I'm a big girl. I can take it! Xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**And so, here begins the chapters of forever traveling! Don't give up on me though! it will be new and fun! J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I'm putting them in. **_

* * *

April 6, 1681 Irland

"Come here child. Help your Nana up." The elder woman said to a younger one working a loom in the corner of the room.

"Yes Nana." She stod from her stool with grace. She walked over her long brown hair bouncing slightly above her bottom. Nana held out her hands and the young woman took them.

"Atta girl Hermione." Hermione pulled Nana up to her feet. "Take me to your loom. I want to see what you've done." Hermione walked her to the loom and set her down in the stool. The blind woman reached out and felt the fabric. She nodded and smiled. "Almost done I see, eh? Good. What's for dinner?"

Hermione looked at the bare little kitchen but smiled. "We're having a feast Nana." The old woman smiled and continued to touch the fabric in the loom. Hermione walked into the kitchen and pulled together some plates. Her deep purple swirls burned and the crumbs on the plates turned into a large meal. She smiled and magically took the food to the table.

The blind woman knew there was never any food in the house. But at the ripe old age of 300, she could careless. She smiled as she felt the blues and greens in the fabric. She moved her hand to the back and the color drained from her face. _That is a lot of black and grey. Oh Hermione. _What_ have you lived through?_

"Nana, dinner." Hermione walked over and helped the woman up. A gold locket swung around Hermione's neck as she helped Nana to the table. When they were both seated, a bang came from the front door of their one room home. Hermione stood just as the door broke down and a flood of men rushed in.

"Hermione Weasley, you are being convicted of murdering the old woman who lived her first." Cried out the man closest to her. Her deep red swirls burned and time froze. The old blind woman rumbled into dust as Hermione fetched the loom and shrank it to fit in her purse. She stuffed it, and a few other items in the purse before time unfroze. Just as time was unfreezing, she caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a wellbuild frame before she disappeared.

* * *

She looked around with tears falling hot and fast down her face. She couldn't figure out where she was through the tears so she set up the usual wards and then some extra ones and leaned against a tree to calm down.

She awoke a few hours with a small child looking at her from several feet away in a tree. She soundlessly took down the wards as she looked at the child.

"You lost Lady?" The child asked not moving from his perch.

"Yes. I am. Could you tell me where and when I am please?"

The boy shook his head. "But our tribal medicine man can." The boy jumped down from the tree and landed perching then stood. Hermione stood up.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Adahy." Hermione nodded noticing that the name was native american.

_Now that I know close to where I_ _am, I would still like to know when I am._

Hermione and Adahy walked together in silence. Until the boy could no longer stand being polite. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You are not bronze like my people. You are pale like then men that come here on big boats. Did you get lost from them?"

She sook her head now knowing around when she was. "No. I am nothing like them."

"What is your name then Lady?"

"Hermione."

The boy struggled to comprehend the forgen sounds put together. "Something simpled. We will call you.. Chippewa." She frowned slightly. "It means woman of the wind." She frowned some more. "Because you appeared out of no where. I live in the forest and I was in that tree all night and you showed up in the dark out of no where." Hermione nodded understanding a bit better. "How is it you also understand me?" Adahy asked.

"Magic." She smiled and winked. "Just don't tell anyone but the medicine man." He nodded looking pleased with their little secret. They came up to a little village where all the younger children were playing with rabbets, the woman were washing cloths by the close river or cooking, the older children were working a near by field and then men were leaving to hunt.

Chippewa pulled Adahy behind a tree. "Will these cloths make me stand out more than my skin will?" He shook his head looking at her tatters then shrugged. She sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

He grinned and took her hand and pulled her back out and to the closest hut. They came face to face with a young man with bright red hair and a large build draped in furs and skins.

* * *

_**You're probably wondering about the swirls. Well, the swirls are of my own invention. It's dark magic called blood magic. They come in different colors and they cover the body. Each color does something different. And they remain in invisible until they are used. Please review! Xoxo**_


	6. SIDE NOTE1

As you can see, this is a side note. A review had some questions that I realized I failed to explain some things. So, every now and then, if I see a question that will help the other readers if I explain it, I'll do a side note.

**Hermione's magic**

**With her magic, it's dark magic. Blood magic. It's done when two witches, two wizards, or a witch and wizard cut open their hand and take the others hand. It comes out like the unbreakable vow but it spreads to the body. The level of magic depends on how many swirls appear and where. Also, specific spells have specific colors. The spell she did making the crumbs into a feast was particularly difficult. So the swirls covered her body. A simpler spell would be a strong shield spell that protects the person from magic and physical attacks. It can be molded to fit their body. But, it only works if cast on another person. So, Hermione can't use it on herself. That spell comes up later and will be explained more when we get to it as well as swirl placement and why the will randomly glow and how they can be invisible.**

**The bright haired large build ginger man**

**It is Ron, but it's not. And that's all I have to say now about that ;)**

**Hermione's Time travel**

**I realized as soon as I read this question that I needed to elaborate. Remember her fifth year in the ministry when she sent the time turners crashing down? The curse from Dolohov, the blood, the cuts, the pain off loosening Sirius, and the GOLD DUST (hint hint) all reacted into one and became an emotional time bomb in her. Why did it not react her sixth year when Ron was with Lavender? No death. Then why not when Dumbledore died? Harry was closer to Dumbledore. Harry felt more pain than Hermione did. She was (and still is) in love with Ron. He died in front of her. Having the one you love die like that in front of you can rip you a part.**

**Hermione's body**

**Because of the treatment of Bellatrix, she has 'Mudblood' scared into her left forearm and a gash in her neck from the knife. The curse from Dolohov goes from the top of her left breast and wraps around her back to her right side of her hip. Over the course over her travels, she has accumulated other scars from battle**

**Hermione A BAMF?**

**Her name is Hermione Jean Fucking Weasley nee Granger. YEA SHE'S A BAMF! Haha. But really, she has other talents that will be shown in other chaptsrs and will be explained in side notes!**

So, I think that's all. If not, I'll expaned. PM me witb your queations or just leave them as a reveiw! If something here doesn't makes sense, PM and and we'll see if we can't clear that up for ya. :) xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry this took so long to post. This was a pain in my neck to put out. Hermione waned to what she wanted and told me to fuck off. But, here it is! J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

The shaman turner around and Chippewa almost screamed in fright.

"No! This can not.. I should not be here!" She shouted just before she ran out into the forest.

Adahy looked to the shaman. "Lootah, I think she's ill. Can you help her? I found her in the forest. She just appeared there! Out of nothing!"

The shaman nodded slowly. "What name did she tell you? What did she call herself Adahy?"

The boy paused for a moment before responding. "She said her name was.. Her-mi-on-ee."

Lootah shook his ginger hair. "She is not from here. Let her alone. She needs to go back."

* * *

Hermione ran through the forest not waiting to see is Adahy was following her. She ran as fast as she could until she could no longer run.

When she finally stopped, it was very dark and she had no clue where she was. She bit her lower lip as she looked around.

_It all looks the same!_

She turned in a circle before realizing she was being watched. She whipped her head around fighting to stay in control of her emotions and magic. She felt something snap within her and her swirls started to glow white hot. She gasped as the area around her lit up and she saw a large timber wolf carefully stepping closer. She pulled out her wand as the wolf pulled back his lips to bare his teeth at her. She trembled in fear as he let out a deep and threatening growl. She started to back away.

_This is a dog. If I run,_ _it will chase me. But I can't hurt it!_

She stopped backing away but the wolf stepped closer. He was now arms length away. She looked at him and saw something. Not the glimmer of knowledge that an animagus has, but something like that. She closed her eyes and held out her hand tentatively willing herself not to shake in fear. The wolf sniffed her hand and he stopped growling. She opened her eyes quickly and the wolf sat in front of her. She dropped her hand and plopped on the ground in front of him. She looked at him and he looked back at her.

Hermione held out her hand and the wolf put his nose on her hand. She gasped slightly. "What are you?" She whispered just before they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared in another forest. Except the sun was rising and not setting. The two looked around. They stood up and Hermione looked down.

"Do you know where we are?" The wolf shook his head and she sighed. "Well, let's go Fido." The wolf growled. "What? You don't like that name?" The wolf shook his head and trotted away. She sighed and followed him "Then what name do you want? I have to call you something." She grumbled and mutters. "I'm just going to call you Fido until you give me a name."

They soon come to a stop when they spot a large castel.

"Oh Merlin." She grumbled. 'Fido' wagged his tail and Hermione noticed. "Merlin? You like that name?" She smiled. "Good. You shall be Merlin then. My familar."

Merlin wagged his tail and Hermione grins.

"Come on Merlin. Let's go have adventures!"


	8. Chapter 7

_**So, it's going to pick up from here and it's going to start to become tragic. This story is rated M for a reason ya'll. If you didn't get that from Hermione's dream, you'll get it now. ******__J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._

* * *

Before Hermione and Merlin could take one step, a large group of guards surrounded them and had swords, spears, and cross bows pointed at them.

"Damn it Merlin." Hermione muttered putting her hands up as Merlin inched closer to her. "You're a _dog_ for fucks sake. Why didn't you warn me?" She glanced down and saw his ears were flattened. She sighed as a light blue swirl under her right eye burned in anger. "You didn't even know they were there." Merlin sniffed the air and sneezed. " Powerful magic hu?"

"Stop talking, witch!" a bundle of metal said poking her in the side with his spear. She glared at him.

"Poke me with _that_ once more and you shall be a pile of ash." She sneered. A laugh came from behind them as a man walked out from behind the line.

'You have spirit, don't you my dear?" he walked into Hermione's line of sight. Her eye brows raised as she looked at him. He was tall with a muscular build and thinning short brown hair with a clean face. He wore a gold band on his head and ridding cloths but she could see no horse anywhere. She noticed the other men were in chain mail or full on armor. She raised her eye brow at the man who had addressed her and said nothing. The idiot with the spear poked her again. She whipped around and threw out her hand at him making him fly into a tree.

"I warned you the first time." She growled. "Be grateful you are not dead." She turned back to the man and he smiled and waved the men to put down their weapons.

"Best not anger _this _flower men. She has more thorns than a baby rose. What is your name flower?"

"Hermione. And this is my wolf, Merlin." She said putting a hand on his head to calm him. His ears perked back up at her touch and his eyes softened.

The man bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione and Merlin. I am King Radagast." He looked up at her from his bowed potion. Hermione raised her eye brows at the king not moving to return his bow.

"You do not know me or my intentions, and yet you expose yourself so much with a deep bow and tell your men to put down their weapons?" she shook her head. "Such a strange king." the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

The King smiled and stood up. come Hermione, let me house you and feed you. be my guest at my home." He held his hand out to her. Hermione looked down at Merlin and he wagged his tail looking up at her. She smiled and took the kings had. She felt a wave of magic pass over her but dismissed it. The King lead her into the forest where there were several horses.

"I am afraid we had not anticipated meeting anyone out here. You may ride with me or you may take a horse of your own."

"I shall walk. I do not like horses." She said and looked at Merlin. "And Merlin likes to stay close to me."

The King smiled and nodded becoming enchanted by the witch.

Hermione looked at Merlin and smiled just before he ran off leaving her laughing as she chased after him.

Radagast smiled watching her run and her long brown hair flowing like water after her. He looked at his trusted advisor.

"Can we use her?"

The ginger man looked up at his King who was steated upon his mare. The ginger man scratched the scruff on his face thinking.

"I believe so M'Lord. I think she would be a powerful ally. But also a worthy advasary. We must tread lightly with her."

The King nodded. "Use your magic to enchant her, Weasley. Make her bend to my every whim and make her want to please me." He smiled coldly and left.

Then ginger man nodded as Radagast left. Billius got onto his horse and trotted away from the area worrying over what the King had in mind for to poor woman.

* * *

Merlin got to the front gate of the castel first and noticed something was off. He looked around and sniffed the air and smelled something he had not smelt in his many long years and had hope never to smell again. The sent of cold rotting flesh and dark magic. It mingled in the air. It was so thick, one could have scooped it into a bowl at ate it for supper. He shuddered and flattened his ears and tucked his tail between his legs. Hermione finally caught up and saw him.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" He wimppered and she sniffed the air. The twenty years she was on the run had taught her that sound and sent were more powerful than sight.

Expesuly the two years she lived with Nana. She frowned remembering the last time seeing Nana. She didn't kill her. Hermione found Nana dead and brought her back. Not with the resurection stone. With her magic. It was unnatural and she knew it but, the woman had died alone. And she needed a place to live. So she gave to woman life again. Was that such a bad thing?

Something new to Hermione spiced the air and she covered her nose as she heard the clopping of horses. She turned and saw the King ridding back with his men. That's when she saw him. The blood drained from her face.

_ Oh Gods. Not a ginger. Why oh _why_ must there always be a ginger? _She groaned inwardly.

"I see you made it to my castel just fine." Radagast said smiling at her.

She nodded not taking her eyea off the ginger. "Yes." She smiled. The King noticed who Hermione was looking at.

"Ah. I see you've noticed my favorite advisor, Billus Weasley."

She froze at the last name and Billus noticed. He noticed everything about her.

And then he remebered.

* * *

_**{Insert dramatic music here ;D} It's getting better, yeah? If there's something you want to see happen** **next, PM me or leave it as a review! xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_This is rated M for a reason ya'll. Also, I noticed that I had spelt Billus wrong. I'll be spelling it right from now on. :P _****_J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione looked back at Billius and sigh noting that he was not going to say anything to her.

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled trying to keep things light as she noticed his eyes glaze over and figure out what just happened.

_Oh no. He remembers._

Billius pulled himself together hoping that Radagast took no notice. "And the same to you Miss." He nodded his head looking away.

The King smiled. "Come Hermione." He offered his hand and she took it. The King pulled her up onto the horse in front of him. "Come. Let us parade you through the streets of my people so they may see my new guest."

She nodded curtly not liking where she found herself.

Merlin walked beside the mare carrying his woman and the King. As the party entered the market place, everyone there turned and either cheered, waved, or bowed to the King.

_Obviously he is loved by his people which is good. _Hermione noted as the King moved his hand that was set on her waist to under her breast discretely to his people but too obvious to her. She shifted every so slightly but his attention was still on her so he noticed and pulled her closer to him.

"Come now Hermione." he whispered in her ear tugging her closer. "Behave and you shall want for nothing."

* * *

Hermione stopped at a large white willow door. The King had told her where to find her room as soon as they entered the castle and he let her wander around alone.

_This must be my room._

She looked down at Merlin and he nodded. She put her hand on the door and felt that wash of magic again. The door shivered under her hand and sprung open. Merlin trotted inside and looked back. Hermione smiled and followed him in.

_This looks like the Gryffindor common room._

She smiled and walked over to the crimson bed and sat down. Merlin went back to close the door then leapt onto the bed. Hermione shook her head smiling.

"I have known you less than a day and I already trust you more than the King." she fell backwards on the bed and looked up. "But Billius.." she sighed as someone knocked timidly on her door. "Yes?" she lifted her head to see who it was. A girl walked in no older than seventeen with a tray of food. She was dressed in a simple tunic with leggings and worn leather shoes. She closed the door then turned and bowed.

"I am Allie miss. The Kings says I am to serve you." she looked at the floor as she said this.

Hermione sat up to look at her better. "Come closer please Allie." The girl timidly shuffled forwards. Her red hair matted with dirt and her pale face flecked in freckles. Hermione saw no physical harm but could see the mental harm in the girls eyes. Anyone could see the pain there. But she guessed no one really looked.

Allie turned away from Hermione and set the food on the table and pulled out a chair. "Miss, you must eat. The King wishes to see you after you finish. And I must ready you for him."

Hermione shook her head. "You eat. It looks like you haven't eaten a good meal ever."

Allie shook her head. "I am not to eat your food miss."

Hermione sighed and stood up hating the resemblance of this girl to the house elves. She promised herself that she would set this girl and all the others here serving the King free even if that ment death. She walked over and sat down and the girl poured Hermione a glass of wine and stood back watching her.

Hermione looked at the food in front of her and frowned.

_I lived off of finer food than this at Nana's made from crumbs._

On the plate was a small pheasant and a spoon full of chopped potatoes.

"Is there something wrong miss?" the girl looked petrified.

Hermione shook her head and picked up the fork and knife laying in front of her after laying the silk napkin in her lap and cut into the pheasant. She put the piece in her mouth and was assaulted with things that she wouldn't have dreamed of on a pheasant. Citrus and cinnamon with a hint of apple and mint. Hermione's eye widened for the taste.

"Allie, this is delicious."

* * *

Allie helped Hermione change out of her 'peasant cloths' and into something 'fitting of a guest of the King.'

Hermione stat at the vanity table as Allie brushed her long chestnut hair. Allie had dressed Hermione in a light blue satin dress with a low square neckline. The sleeves went down one-third of her arm and the hem of the skirt swept the floor. Hermione requested not to have a hoop or several layers under the skirt but to have a pale skirt underneath. When Allie asked about said skirt, Hermione produced a small purple purse from the pocket of her old cloths and pulled out the skirt. Allie marveled at how beautiful it was and how it was so plane compared to the light blue dress. Hermione smiled sadly remembering that she had bought the skirt after she had left the lake where she had laid Ron's body to rest. She swallowed her tears and asked Allie to help her into it.

Allie also marveled at Hermione's bra even though it was just a plain white bra that neither you or I would look twice at. Allie said that Hermione would look better in a corset and that it would define her figure better.

After a small heated argument over whether a bra or a corset would be better, Allie and triumphantly wrangled Hermione into a pale corset matching her under skirt.

Hermione was appalled with the lack of lower cloths to cover her lady parts and transfigured a few of her older cloths into panties. Allie protested that those are for the prude and for Nuns. Hermione held her ground and won the squabble.

Allie braded Hermione's hair into a simple brade and twisted it into a tight bun on the back of her head.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Allie."

Allie backed away and bowed as Hermione stood up. "The King's room is down the hall. It is the only door down there."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Allie. Would you feed Merlin before you leave?" Hermione askes before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door and peaked in. Radagast sood facing the large window looking out into his garden. Hermione closed the door and stood there for a moment unsure of what she should do next. The King turned and smiled darkly.

"Hello Hermione."


	10. Chapter 9

**_I've been reading some really dark M rated fanfiction for ideas. This is rated M for a reason ya'll. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione smiled and nodded. She refused to bow to him to acknowledge him like she was a _slave. _

Radagast noticed this and smiled to himself. "Was your dinner satisfactory?" he asked as he moved back to face the window. Hermione stepped closer to the King.

"Yes. The pheasant was wonderful. So many flavors.." She smiled. Radagast smiled as well.

_Good. She has already has her first dosage._ "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He turned to face her side. He moved a lock of hair away from her shoulder but kept it in his hand toying with it. "You have such long hair.. It's so soft."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you.."

The King took her upper arm with the other to turn her to face him. "Look up at me Hermione." he whispered. She obeyed but a voice in the back of her mined asked why she obeyed. Her thoughts were sluggish and she couldn't help but frown. The King cupped her cheek and softly thumbed her lower lip. "You are very beautiful.." his voice deepened as he leaned into her slightly.

"I.." Hermione was lost for words. She couldn't think straight and she didn't like that. The King closed that gap between their lips slowly. Hermione tried to struggle away from him but Radagast firmly wrapped his free arm around her and moved his hand from her cheek to her chin to keep her in place. She tried to turn her head but his grip on her chin tightened.

"You want this Hermione." his voice cooed. "Kiss me." he muttered. Hermione's eyes fell shut and she gave in. She pressed her lips against his and he missread her surrender for want. He pulled her closer to him and his hand on her back slowly traveled to her bottom. Hermione's eye snapped open and she started to pull away. Radagast moved his hand from her chin to the side of her neck then to the back of her neck keeping her face where he wanted it.

Her hands went to his chest to push him away as he began to grope her. The King pulled away and smiled cruelly.

"Why Hermione dear, you look parched. Let me get you a drink." His hand still firmly placed on her back side, he directed her to a chair. He moved his hand to her wrist so he could sit down in the chair. He pulled her down into his lap and she felt his hardening member under her bum.

_Is this really turning him on? This is sick. _She thought as he shoved a goblet of mulled wine in her hands.

"Drink dear." She took the goblet and took a small sip and Radagast frowned. "Drink all of it Hermione. You will feel better." She drank more and her mind became fuzzy again. He pulled her face close and kissed her again. Hermione leaned limply against him. "That's right Hermione.

Just relax. Everything will be just fine.." The King moved her hair from her neck and kissed her there. Hermione's eyes slid shut and Radagast looked at her a moment. "Hermione?" He turned to to face him completely. He opened one of her eye lids to see her eye. It was dilated and had a clear sheen over it. A smile crept onto his face. "Oh Hermione, it seems you have fallen asleep in my lap in my bed chamber. I'm going to put you in my bed to sleep." He stood with her in his arms. It might have been a sweet gesture if not for the look on his face and the tightness of his pants.

His bed was covered in light blue sheets, deep brown blankets, and soft grey pillows. It had hanging with the light blue and soft grey sewn in to deep brown fabric. The bed its self was twice the size of a normal king sized bed.

Radagast gently laid her down half on the bed. He slowly started to undress her caressing each bit of flesh he uncovered with his lips. Soon she was naked in front of him. The Kings hands softly ran over her warm soft breasts gently pulling on the nipples. His hands slowly travels down her stomach to her core and stopped when the throbbing in his pants became unbearable. He unfasened his belt quickly and shoved his pants down. He hard member bounced slightly from being released from his pants. Radagast softly ran his thumb over Hermione's clitorus and a soft moan escaped her mouth. The King smiled and pinched the soft jewel making her moan louder. He roughly pushed her legs open as he stepped out of his pants. Radagast ran a finger on her lower lips feeling her wetness then shoved three fingers inside her as he stroked his cock's tip. Her soft wet pink walls started to tighten around his fingers and he grinned.

"Oh Hermione. You naughty girl. You just want my cock." I slowly pulled his fingers out. He teased her with the tip of his cock against her sweet little bead.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the King.

"Oh Hermione, you fell asleep. I was just trying to rouse you from your sleep." Ragadast said caressing her cheek.

Hermione moved away from his touch and moved to cover herself.

Radagast smacked her. Hermione staired at him in shock. The King took her wrists in one of his hands and pined them above her head. "You will do well to never cover yourself in front of me or move away from me." He dipped his head and bit her nipple making her squeak in pain and surprise. "You will do as I say when I say it. Understood?"

Hermione nodded and winces as the King thrusted inside of her.

* * *

**_Dark, hu? Sorry ya'll for the wait. I've had life look at me and say "I'm gonna fuck shit up. Deal with it." But, I'm back :)_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Let me first say that I'm sorry about the rape. I warned ya'll about it being rated M for a reason. Sorry ya'll. This story as kinda derailed. I'm not sure where its going next so, bare with me ya'll! J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in.**_

* * *

Hermione awoke in her room. The light filtered in from her floor length window and warmed her already hot skin. She looked around and noticed where she was.

_How did I get here? _

She looked around. "Merlin?" Hermione sat up and noticed that everything she had worn into the King's chambers were laying crudely across the table and that she was laying naked on top of her sheets. Merlin sat in front of the door watching her protectively. Hermione stood up too fast in order to cover herself, she fell to her knees and Merlin jumped over to her and muzzled her face. She smiled. "Oh Merlin. I'm glad I have you."

Merlin nudged her chin as if to get her up. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think I can get up. My legs feel like jelly." she wimpered.

Merlin walked over to the table and picked up her pale skirt gently in his mouth. He set it at her knees and went to her closet and pulled out a pale green dress and set that at her knees as well. He licked her face just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hermione grabbed the bed and hauled herself up to her feet. Merlin sat next to her and she placed a shaky hand on his head. She scratched between his ears as the door opened and Allie walked in with a large tray of food. Allie smiled when she saw her Mistress up.

"Good morning Miss." Allie smiled unfazed by Hermione's nakedness. She set the tray on the table across from the cloths. "The King has something special planed for you today." Allie put last nights cloths away as Merlin picked up Hermione's skirt. Hermione carefully pulled it on not caring about complete coverage of her lady parts. She carefully bent down to pick up her dress as over with a light pink corset.

Allie dressed Hermione and prattled on about things Hermione cared not to listen to. She just scratches Merlin between his ears and she was thankful he was there. Allie directed Hermione to the vanaty table to brush out here hair when Hermione stopped her.

"I think I'd like to eat first Allie." Allie nodded smiling.

Allie walked Hermione to the tabled and pulled out a chair for her then sat down a plate of meat and fruit for Merlin with a bowl of water. Hermione picked up a pear and took a bite before turning green in the face.

"Allie, tell the King that I don't think I'll be able to join him today." Hermione put the pear down and stood up and slowly walked to her bed. "Can you also get this corset off please? I think I'm just going to lay in bed for the day."

Allie rushed over and helped Hermione out of the corset and into bed. "Would you like me to leave the food here for you Mistress?"

Hermione nodded and covered her eyes with her arm. Merlin stopped eating and walked over to Hermione's bed side and set his head on the edge of her bed. Allie patted his head and told Hermione to ring the bell on her bed side table if she needed anything as she walked out.

Merlin jumped onto the bed careful not to disturb her. He curled up next to her and watched her sleep.

* * *

_**So, I'm sorry for being gone so long. My life happened and I discovered Johnlock fanfics and that's where I've been. I also wanna take the time to thank you all who have been with me from the beginning and thank you for letting me break your hearts and kill the characters you love because I'm having an off day like Steven Moffat. And, thank you heronlove and Redtini for your wonderful feed back and enthusiasm for me to keep at it! Love to both of you!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter just did not want to get out. So, here it is! J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione awoke just as the sun started to set. She groaned as she tried to roll over.

"My body aches every where." Hermione touched herself between her legs and winced. She knew what had happened but was still fuzzy from the drink. That's when she felt it.

She rolled over emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor violently.

Merlin sighed and walked over to ring the bell to call Allie as Hermione laid half on the bed half off the bed.

_I... I was... Drugged... A... And... Raped... Oh Morgana! I was drugged and RAPED!_

Allie rushed in with other maids to clean up the mess and Hermione. Allie refused to let the other maids touch her mistress. She frowned when she saw Hermione's skin color.

_He's done it now._ Allie thought to herself as she undressed Hermione.

Hermione tried to think of who did this to her so she could extract her revenge.

Allie helped Hermione out of bed and over to the wash basin. Allie helped Hermione out of her cloths and eased the woman into the basin. She put a light blue cloth into the water then gently started to wash Hermione.

Hermione left herself slip in and out of sleep and pain as Allie washed her.

The other maids busied themselves with cleaning up Hermione's mess, changing the sheets from blues to reds and the same with the curtains.

Merlin sat at the door and watched everything from his spot.

Allie picked Hermione out of the wash basin and dried her off as Hermione leaned limply against her hand maid. Allie sat Hermione at the vanity table and when to get Hermione's pale skirt and a dress shirt just as there was a knock on the door. Merlin scowled and growled.

"Just a minute! Mistress isn't decent!" Allie quickly dressed Hermione and started to brush her hair with a silver course horse hair brush. Merlin continued to growl.

"Hush Merlin.." Hermione muttered.

"Damnit Allie." a deep tenor voice grumbled through the door. "It's Billius. Let me in! Let me see the damage that oaf has caused her!"

Merlin moved away from the door when Allie nodded. "Yes. Alright."

Billius flung the door open with a bang. Hermione winced at the noise.

"What's all the noise about? Harry? What's happening?" Merlin trotted over to Hermione just as Allie finished braiding her hair. He muzzled into her lap and licked her hands.

"Here." Billius reached for Hermione to take her to her bed but Merlin snarled at him. "Damn dog."

Allie shook her head. "He loves her. He's devoted to her." She brushed Merlin's head softly. "He also doesn't trust you." She frowned. "I think he knows what you've done." Allie helped Hermione up to lay he'd into her bed. Merlin followed and pulled back the covers with his teeth before Allie laid her down. Allie pulled the covers up and Merlin jumped onto the bed next to her. Allie scritched him between his ears then pushed her Mistress's hair off her shoulder. Billius exhailed and Allie shot him a look. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of Hermione's room.

"What the hell do you want?" Allie demanded crossing her arms.

"He wants her again tonight."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sorry this took so long. School is almost over so there should be more regular updates. Hopefully. :) Also, the filler is over for the most part! We're getting to the plot! ******__J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._

* * *

Allie cursed and turned away from Billius. "He can't have her tonight!"

"And why is that?" A deep voice demanded from the shadows. Allie and Billius whipped around in fear.

"M.. My Lord?" Billius bowed as Allie curtsied both trembling slightly.

"Why can't I have her tonight?" Radagast stepped out of the shadows and loomed over the two. His brow furrowed in what would have been confusion to someone that didn't know the King. But Allie and Billius both knew the truth. The door behind the two swong open.

"Because I am in no need of you tonight,_ sir._" Hermione said icily from the door way. Merlin stood at her feet snarling softly. "In fact, I think Merlin and I need to get out of this place and look around." Hermione looked as if she was a ghost with the too pale skin and white shirt and skirt. Her long deep brown hair seemed to billow out behind her slightly as well as she seemed to glow. She wobbled slightly and Allie rushed to her side to keep her up. Merlin gently licked Hermione's hand to keep her around awake.

The Kings smiled but it did not reach his eyes. Hermione knew it was in anger but smiled right back.

"Of course Hermione. As my guest, you are aloud to venture anywhere in my land."

Hermione nodded.

"Mistress," Allie piped in. "I think it would be better for your health if you stayed in your room for the night."

Hermione shook her head. "I think air will better my health faster." Hermione straightened. "Allie, help me change please. I would like to go immediately."

Allie nodded and closer the door after she walked in after Hermione and Merlin.

* * *

"Well Merlin, we've spent one whole day together." Hermione smiled as the two of them walked around the garden. "And I already depend on you more than I should." Merlin licked her hand. Hermione chuckled. "Well, let's check this place out."

They walked off the grounds of the castle and into the forest. The two came to a large willow tree and stopped.

"Watch this." Hermione said smiling. she walked behind the willow tree the emerged around the other side as a great white wolf. She wagged her tail and play bowed challenging Merlin.

Merlin cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air. The strange dog smelled of his Mistress but it did not look like her.

Hermione whined and stood back up. She walked up to Merlin and licked his nose coxing him to play with her. She nipped at his ear but he misunderstood. Merlin growled slighting and Hermione sighed. She backed away from Merlin and began to transform back to her human form.

"Merlin, it was me." Merlin stared at Hermione trying to process. _He is no ordinary wolf and I know it. _Hermione thought to herself knitting her eye brows together. They watched each other for a solid hour before Allie found them.

"Mistress!" Hermione looked over Merlin. "The King says he would like you to dine with him." Allie frowned slightly knowing that her mistress knew what the King had planed. "And, he has something specific he wants you to wear."

* * *

Hermione frowned when she was dressed. "_This_ is what he wants me to wear?" Hermione scoffed. "I might as well go to him in the nude."

Allie sighed. _That's how he originally wanted you. _

Hermione stood in front of her full length four sided mirror and looked at herself from all angles. She wore a kind of top that only had enough deep blue fabric to cover her areolas that was held together with white fabric. She also wore a matching thong with the same amount of fabric. Hermione sighed. "Allie, I need a robe. I am **not** walking this castle like this."

Allie frowned. "I'm sorry mistress. The King prohibits such things."

Hermione grumbled. "Fine." She walked towards the door and Merlin followed.

"Mistress,"

"Hm?"

"Merlin must stay here. I will stay with him and feed him."

Hermione nodded and Merlin whined knowing that something was wrong. Hermione patted his head. "Don't worry Fido." Hermione smiled as Merlin grumbled. She opened the door and walked out to find the dinning hall.

* * *

"Ah Hermione. I am glad you found the dinning hall." Radagst smiled taking in the appearance of his toy. Hermione smiled coldly and did her best to suppress a shiver. "And how do you like the outfit?"

"It is very... airy."

Radagast chuckled. "Come. Sit in the chair in front of the fire and have a drink with me before dinner." His lips turned up into a smile.


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long. So, I know I said more regular updates and that didn't happen. Its called my life is busier than a worker bee's life some days. Anywho, this is the chapter that I've been building up to! I hope y'all are ready! J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in.

* * *

Hermione sat and saw a sharp silver knife. She looked back at the King. He had his back to her and was talking to her about something she could care less about. She took the knife and frowned when she remembered what she was wearing. She sighed inwardly and stuffed the knife under her napkin.

Radagast sat down at the table across from Hermione and smiled. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Hermione smiled back trying not to shout how disgusting he was. "Yes. It was lovely"

He smiled. "I'm glad. Please," he gestured to the food. "eat. You must be starving."

Hermione shook her head. "Merlin and I ate."

Ragadast frowned. "Have some wine then."

Hermione smiled and shook her head again. Radagast stood slamming his hands on the table. "You will do as you King commands you!"

Hermione stood slowly. She snapped her fingers and riding pants and a blouse appeared covering her. "I will do no such thing. You are not my King. And I am not your sex slave."

Radagast stormed over to her, took her by the throat and slammed the witch into the wall. "You will do as I say." He growled into her ear.

Hermione choked and gasped for air. A glint in the light caught her eye and she remembered the knife. She flung out her and and the knife came zooming towards the Kings back. The knife stopped suddenly and clattered to the ground. Radagast chuckled darkly.

"I knew there was something off about you, witch." Hermione tried to pry his hand off of her throat. "You would have killed me. You will male a good addition to my personal guard." The warlock let go of Hermione who clattered to the ground. "Allie will still serve you and that mutt of yours. And you will no longer be my sex slave." Radagast turned his back on the woman as she tried to breath. "You will serve me." He glared over his shoulder at her. "Now eat." Hermione looked up to face him but he was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Things are going to pick up from here. Don't expect much happiness. Y'all've been warned J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione raged around the room. Her magic sparking and flaring. She screamed and howled. She threw herself against the wall. She threw food, plates, chairs, everything and anything she could pick up. Billius heard the noise from walking to his chambers. He burst in and saw her throwing a dish into the fireplace. It broke and burst into green flames.

"Miss!" he grabbed her from behind as she screamed and kicked.

"Let me go!" she howled. "I'm going to kill him! I'm not some play thing! I refuse to be used as such!" she made a primal sound.

Billius loosened his grip slipped but he refused to let go. The sent of oranges wafted through the air and Hermione stopped thrashing and screaming. Billius picked her up as she became limp and sat her in a chair.

"Miss Granger," he started touching her arm gently. Tears spilled down her face as she looked up at him."It will be okay. He has gone for the next month or so." He smiled at her.

Hermione shook her head, bits of loose hair fluttered around her face. "No. It will not." she looked out the nearest window and saw the sun start to set. "He will have me kill innocent people. He will send for me and I know it." Her eyes darkened. "I would rather be his sex slave than his murder."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Good morning, Mistress." Allie said cheerily as she opened the curtains. Hermione groaned and rolled over away from the window.

"Allie, there is nothing _good_ about this morning." Merlin lifted his head for Allie to pet.

"Yes there is, ma'am. The master is gone and won't be back for a month or two still!" Allie beamed as she pulled out a large emerald green dress. "Besides ma'am, today is the day you meet with the court!"

Hermione sighed sitting up. Merlin licked her face lovingly. The witch smiled and kissed his nose. "At least I'll have you to scar them off if they anger me." she giggled and stood up to stretch. "Okay Allie. Lets get this under way."

* * *

Hermione slumped down in her chair as the court filled out. Allie stood my Hermione's chair holding a tray of wine and food. Merlin laid at Hermione's feet.

"Well Allie, what's next?" Allie looked at the list on the try.

"The last thing is to go into the village to meet the people you will be ruling."

"Ruling?"

"Yes ma'am. Since the King has left for a while, he has placed you in charge."

Hermione nods slowly frowning. "Do I have to change? I'm starting to like this green you continue to put me in." She smiled at Allie who smiled back her mistress.

"Yes. You have to change. I want to see in some blue." Hermione giggled and stood up petting Merlin. The three walked back to Hermione's chambers where Billius sat on the bed. Allie took Hermione's hand boldly as the girls walked to the door. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked inside the slightly open door and greeted the man on the bed. Hermione stole a kiss and Allie blushed. The two of them had grown close since Radagast had left. As the two walked into the room Billius was looking through Hermione's cloths.

"Oh! Billius! Hello!" Hermione smiled at her ginger friend.

Billius smiled weakly at her and then tuned back to the closet.

"Ah, Allie, why don't you take Merlin for a walk? He seems restless." Allie nodded and bowed before calling Merlin who reluctantly walked to her and then out of the room.

Hermione sighed knowing this was coming and walked over to her large overstuffed red chair and sat down. "What does he want?"

Billius turned around slightly and flicked a note at her. She caught it and read it.

_My dear Hermione_

_I assume you know this was coming my dear. _

_There are two men in town that have not paid taxes on their properties for three months now. You are to make an example out of one of them. Billius will show you who they are and you can pick which one. Give Allie my best regards and Merlin a pat on the head for me._

_Until next time my love_

Hermione screeched and threw the note into the fire but did not burn.

"I will **not** kill for that bastard! He **cannot **make me kill for him!"

Billus shook his head. "Yes he can. And he will. We must do this. You will go on your walk of the village with Allie and myself. I will show you the men discreetly. And tonight, you will send Allie out of your chambers early and I will come in with proper cloths for what you will do. Then, you will go."

The woman shook her head. "No. I will not." She stood. "Leave me and call Allie back in."

Billius bowed and walked out but stopped at the door. "If you don't do this Hermione, he will find away to punish you."

Hermione turned her back on him and walked towards the window. "I welcome it."

* * *

**A week later**

Hermione awoke but not to Allie opening her curtains, but Billius. She covered herself and sat up.

"Where is Allie?" Merlin looked up and licked her hand.

"A week ago, the King had a job for you. I told you the consequences of not doing it. He had her killed."

Hermione gasped. "No!"

Billius nodded. "Dead."


	16. Chapter 15

**_Don't expect much happiness. Y'all've been warned J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione launched herself from her bed, shredding her cloths. Billius stepped back, his jaw slack. Hermione stood at the edge of her bed, transformed into the giant timber wolf. She snarled at him. Billius snapped his mouth shut and glared.

"Damn it girl. Allie is _gone _there is _nothing _is going to change that. The only thing you can do now, is do what the King tells you. You have nothing left."

Hermione flattened her ears against her skull and snapped at him.

Merlin trotted in with a tray of of food on his back. He looked between Billius and Hermione and growled.

Billius turned to see him and sighed exasperatedly. "Now there are two angry mutts."

Hermione shifted back to human and Billius turned away realizing that she would be naked.

Hermione huffed as she stood on all fours her head hanging down in pain from the two quick transformations. "Merlin is _not _a mutt." She stepped off the bed and picked up a white slip. "And I refuse to bow down to a tyrant." She pulled the slip on before walking over to Merlin and stroked his head.

"You don't have a choice." Billius said slowly.

Hermione rounded on him scowling. "I have a choice. And I choose not to."

Billius shook his head. "You do not but, perhaps your ignorance will save you." Billius walked out of her room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library in a deep blue dress reading about herbs with Merlin sitting at her feet.

The door banged open and Hermione looked over the top of her book to see the King in his riding cloths with a stuart behind him trying to coax him to change. Hermione scowled and went back to her book.

"I see you've returned, my lord." Her anger dripped from her words but her face remained emotionless.

"Yes I have, my pet. And," he said stocking closer to her "I head you have been naughty." He stood in front of her. He plucked the book from her hands.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well _sir _that depends on your definition on naughty."

Radagast cupped her face. "My definition, my sweet, of naughty is not doing what your King commands you."

Hermione pulled her face away. "Command?" She laughed sharply. "No. You cannot command me, your highness."

Radagast smiled cruelly. "Oh but I can." He motioned to the tea sitting in the side table next to her. "Why don't you have a drink and then we can get down to busness."

* * *

Hermione stood in the center of a seemingly empty room clad in a tan ridding shirt with a brown leather buster over it, brown leather pants and matching leather knee high boots. Hermione blinked looking around just as Radagast walked in.

"Good. You're dressed properly." He snapped his fingers and Billius walked in and bowed.

"My lord."

"Does she have the proper information to do this?" Radagast eyed Hermione as he walked around her in a circle.

"Yes my lord. She will do it and more."

The cruel King smiled. "Good. Now I have an obedieant assassin."

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long to put out! I have three other fanfics that I'm trying (and unsucessfully with all but one) to roll out. Next chapter will be longer. And its gonna be harder to swallow. All of the rainbows and sunshine is gone for now. _**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Don't expect much happiness. Y'all've been warned. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and would probably sue me if she saw the angst I was putting them in._**

* * *

Hermione awoke in her bed. She looked around confused about how she got into her room. She found Merlin sitting at her feet in whining. She scritched behind his ear. "What's wro-" She looked at her hand and saw blood. Hermione screamed and shuffled away from Merlin. "Oh Gods! Is that _my _blood?!"

Merlin's ears went flat against his skull as his Mistress screeched at her hand. He jumped off of the bed and slinked away because the sent of blood was overwhelming his senses. He had found her covered in blood that was not her own and did his best not to lick it up. But it smelt so good. So enticing. He had. It eaten for a few days with Alie gone and his Mistress too busy for him. He whined again making Hermione stop. She saw he was in the far corner curled up so his nose was covered by his tale. The girl noticed that her faithful companion was too thin to be healthy.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione started as she got out of the bed. She walked to him but he growled a warning and pulled himself tighter into a ball. She had raised her hand out to touch him but pulled it back at the sound of his growl. She looked over at a chipped bowl and made it crash to the ground. Before the pieces had even settled, they had transformed into food for the wolf. Hermione flicked a limp red wrist at the food and it hovered its way in front of Merlin. She turned away as her only friend sniffed the food before eating.

* * *

As Hermione bathed to get the blood off, because when she looked in the mirror she had discovered that every part of her was covered in blood, a servant knocked at her door. "What?" Hermione snapped as she tried to get the feeling of being dirty out of her pores.

"The King wishes to speak with you, my lady." The voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

Hermione frowned. "Tell him that I have confined myself to my room for the day for some personal cleaning." She scrubbed at her arm making herself bleed.

"Please my lady," the soft voice begged. "he is in a foul mood."

Hermione pulled a towel around herself and made the doors fly open to reveal a small woman cowering. Her skin was discolored with what looked like done bruses and cuts. Hermione gasped tucking the towel around herself. "What has Radagast _done _to you?" Hermione rushed over to the woman who was practically weeping on the floor.

"Tis my p-punishment."

Hermione scowled as she began to heal the woman. "This is not punishment." Hermione lead the woman inside to clean her. "This is uncalled for. You let him do this to you?"

The woman nodded slowly and whimpered as Hermione cleaned a cut.

Hermione tittered. "Then I will see him. But I need you to tell me what else he has done."

* * *

Radagast sat at the dinning table in his chambers eating. A plate was set with food and drink across from him as he waited for the brunette.

Billius stood faithfully behind his King worrying about the girl his King showed too much interest in. "My lord, perhaps the she-witch is no use to you. She refuses to follow your rule unless you-"

"No." Radagast dabbed his face. "She will help or she will die."

"And if someone comes for her?"

Radagast guffawed. "No one will come for the wench. She is alone besides that _hound_."

Billius nodded. "Of cou-"

The door to the room flew open with a burst of wind. Hermione had a fierce and raved air about her. She pointed an elongated finger at the man sitting at the head of the table. "_You_. You _disgusting_ piece of-"

"Please, sit." Radagast gestured to the chair closest to her.

Hermione scowled her features becoming more canine. "No." The words came out slowly as the she-witch stepped closer. "I will not be taking anymore orders or anything from you."

Radagast smirked. "Oh really?" The King folded his hands."I think you will."


End file.
